Arc Angel
by 4 Calypso 4
Summary: Maunika the youngest Arc Angel comes to Earth with one of her brothers to try to save the Earth from the third Apocalypse, and while accomplishing her mission she meets the handsome, misterious and dangerous Major Withlock.  MXJ,EXB,EXR,CXE,MXOC,AXOC,PXC


Arc Angel

Be faithful in small things

because it is in them that your strength lies.

-Mother Teresa

I had only one desire and that was to save humanity. Father had now lost twice his faith in humans. I was responsible for twice the apocalypse and I don't want to be responsible for the third one.

My name is Maunika, sister of Michael and Gabriel. We are the Arc Angels. It is us who judge people for their crimes, us who decide whether or not we should send them to heaven or hell. During the first apocalypse the prophesy had been written on Gabriel's body. On the second it was on Michael's and now the prophesy had started to appear on mine. It's not easy looking at your body to see what you despite the most. The faith of humanity. It is the reason why I asked father's permission to be sent on Earth.

I will tell you more about it but first I'll tell you about myself and my brothers. Gabriel is the older brother, he is the ''perfect child'' always following father's rule. He has midnight black hair (Military cut), stormy blue eyes, a lean muscular body, he has sharp feathers, and he measure 6 feet most of all Gabriel is too serious, he never laugh.

Michael is the second oldest, though he is the ''rebel child'', the only time he had ever followed the rule was when he was ordered to end the humans. Beside that he laugh in everyone's face when they tell him an order. He has black hair a bit longer then Gabriel's, beautiful green eyes sparkling with mischief, he measure 6 feet 2 with a muscular body, and like Gabriel he has sharp feathers. Michael live for laughter, he doesn't like to be serious unless someone mess with his family. He jokes and pranks everybody. Now about myself, like I told you, my name is Maunika though you may had never heard about me. (father is always over protective of me) I have long wavy black hair, sparkling turquoise eyes, a muscular body, I measure 5 feet 11, I have sharp but feminine feathers with kissable red lips.

I'm a bit like both my brothers, serious when I need but laughing when I'm not. When I believe in something, I do everything I can to make it happen even if I need to brake laws. Like every angels we have wings the only differences is that they have white wings and we (Michael, Gabriel and I) have black wings. Normal angels wear white clothing and can't interfere with the humans.

But us we wear black clothing and are aloud to go on Earth as long as one of us stay so he can continue judging faiths of the dead. When father first announced that the humans will be the reason of his love. I was the first to bow myself to them, quickly followed by Michael. Gabriel followed but only after thinking it over. Now that you know about us it is time for you to learn about my story!

To say father was shocked when I ask if I could go down would be an understatement. But he granted me my wish. And that is the reason why I'm making my way to Michael's room. I walk through different hallways, before stopping in front of a door that says:

FOR THEE WHO SHALL ENTER

WITHOUT OFFER

SHALL UNDERSTAND  
>THE MINING OF SUFFER<p>

Yeah I know, weird isn't it! Well that's Michael. But don't think it's a joke, one thing Michael hate the most is people entering in his room with his permission. Last time an angel tried he lost his wings. He went for days in agony while his wings grew back. I softly knock on his door.

''Come in, Sweetheart'' Michael had always called me Sweetheart and won't stop even if his angry with me. He started when I was younger and it had stocked ever since.

I slowly open his door and stepped inside before closing it. Michael was laying on his bed his wings fold behind his back. He was dress in black loose jeans, a black button up shirt and to finish with black tennis shoes. It might be too black (you might even consider it emo) for you but for us it's normal, it represent who we are and we are proud of that fact. Michel moved his feet so I may have a place to sit.

''What's on your mind, Sweetheart?"

I didn't hesitate and simply said why I was here for, if there's one thing my brothers and I hate the most is when people hesitate and play a bit before telling you what's they really want to tell you. We don't lie, were always honest and said what we think even if the truth hurt's to hear.

"I ask father to send me on earth and I want you to come with me!" there, simple and perfectly the truth.

"Whys that?"

"The prophecy had start appearing on my body, Michael" It's the first time I had ever acknowledge the prophecy. But Michael wasn't shocked we had been expecting something like this to happened soon and the fact that the prophecy is appearing on my body now, is soo not shocking but that didn't stop Michael from cursing. Really Michael would make a sailor blushing when he start cursing like this.

"Alright sweetheart lets go."

And just like that, Michael and I were on our way to father's room. After that it was quite simple, father told us to be careful, not to tell anyone of what we are and told us good-bye.

Now i'll try to explain to you how it feels to travel from the palace to the Earth. Had you ever went parachuting if yes well it's kinda like that but just way more intense. If not well it like this; the moment you jump, wind swirl around you in your face, into your hair, your mouth went dry, tears come in your eyes, but what is the most exciting is the adrenaline. The adrenaline that rush from the point of your toes to your head. One moment your flying in a tornado of wind and in the other your pulling the string, and finally when you land the adrenaline slowly left your body, letting peace enter you.

Now that's about how it feels, the only exception is that we don't have a parachute. When Michael and I jumped, the exhilaration didn't last long enough, our wings were circling our body but before we crashes we open them, making the wind come to a stop as it catches our deep black feathers and as we start flying the wind caressed ours wings like a lost twin. By the time we touches the deep green floor of the forest we were silently flying, and landed silently without a sound, bending our knees to soften the blow like professionals.

Which we are by the way!

As I slowly straightened myself I took my time memorizing my surrounding. We were in the middle of the forest, a long driveway cutting a way through the tick trees on our left, a middle size house was on our right. The house wasn't small but wasn't too big, just the perfect size for Michael and I. I fell in love with it the moment I say it, it look warm and fuzzy, like any house should be.

While we fold our wings around our back, we made our way toward the house. The inside was exactly what I imagine it to be. Modern with a old touch, we might like the new technology but we still like the 19th century. All the colors were warm colors, brown, beige, red and white. Excitement filled me as I made my way toward my new bedroom, it's a if my feet couldn't walk fast enough. So when I finally arrived I didn't wait, I swing the door open to reveal a spectacular room.

It is by far the best room I ever had, and that's saying something since i've been alive before humans were created. The far back wall was black with red designs, the two sides walls were white with black and red spirals and finally the front wall was all red with full length designs mirrors. A big queen size bed stand against the black wall, with a blood red bedding. In one corner was a desk already filled with all my papers and my laptop. In the opposite corner was one of those comfy furry ball chair, a perfect chair to read! On the wall near the chair was a library, filled with old and modern books. Than on the opposite wall was 2 doors, a walk in and a huge bathroom.

As I finally finish my observation, I was hit with a strong filling of tiredness. To lazy to change clothes I fell on my bed and let sleep take me. My last thought before falling asleep was "I hope school won't be to bad tomorrow". Yeah, I have to go to school, I'm soooo exited! Not!

The Next Morning 

Beep, beeeep, beeeeeep.

I swing my hand so darn hard on the alarm that it broke at the contact. One thing is for sure, this year will cost a lot for alarms! I'm so not a morning people as you had the chance of seeing, and until I hadn't had my coffee, it's better to stay outta my way.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty it's time for schoooool!" Michael sang from outside my door. I groaned and flipped the cover off myself, the chilly air instantly enveloped me. Goosebumps covered my arms instantly. Shit it's freaking cold here. A side effect of when our wing are inside our body, hidden from the eyes of humans, we are affected by weather since our wings can't protect us with it's warmth. Not wishing to stay more time in the cold I dash to the bathroom stripping from my soft cotton pyjamas and jumping in the shower. I may or may not had let a few curses when the cold water first hit my body before coming hot. I could hear Michael laughing at me downstairs.

"Wait before I catch you, I swear you'll regret laughing at me Michael."

His laughter instantly stop and I could hear him preparing my coffee machine. A smirk appeared on my face. Good Boy! After dressing myself up (black skinny, a black and blood red shirt, with a black hoodie, and to finish with black runners) I put light make-up, drink two coffees, ate a light breakfast and finally Micheal and I were off to school with the Matte Black Lexus LF-A – SEMA our father gaved us to drive to school.


End file.
